listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Movies
John Wick: Chapter 2 *''Gianna D'Antonio ''- Commit suicide by slitting her wrists, later shot in the head by John Wick for fulfill his oath *'Ares '- Killed by John Wick in knife fight *'Santinio D'Antonio '- Shot in the head by John Wick at Continental grounds for double-crossing him, thus forfeiting his life The Lego Batman Movie *'Calender Man - '''Blown up by Batman *'Polka Dot Man - Blown up by Batman *'Zebra Man - '''Blown up by Batman *'Two Face '- Blasted against a wall by Batman *Several Penguin Minions - Accidentally poisoned by Poison Ivy *'Mr Freeze - 'Blasted by Batman *Aaron Cash - Beaten to death by Batman and Robin *Several Gremlins - Thrown off the batwing by Robin, Batman, and Alfred *'Sauron - 'Blown up by the Batwing *'Joker '- Killed By Harley Quinn and Batman Get Out *Mrs. Washington - Ran over with car off-screen by Car Driver *Georgina - Brain Transplant/Possessed off-screen by Marianne Armitage *Walter - Brain Transplant/Possessed off-screen by Roman Armitage *Andre Hayworth - Brain Transplant/Possessed off-screen by Logan *Jim Hudson - Incomplete Surgery by Dean Armitage *'Dean Armitage '- Impaled with deer antlers by Chris Washington *'Missy Armitage - Stabbed with letter opener by Chris Washington *'Jeremy Armitage' - Bludgeoned,stabbed,and beaten by Chris Washington *'Marianne Armitage/Georgina' - Crashed her car into a tree *'Roman Armitage/Walter' - Shot himself in the head with rifle *'Rose Armitage' - Shot in stomach by Walter and died of blood loss Logan *Gabriela Lopez - Shot off screen by Pierce and the Reavers *Nate Munson - Stabbed by X24 with his claws *Kathryn Munson - Throught slit by X24 with his claws *''Charles Xavier/ Professor X - Stabbed by X24 with his claws *Will Munson - Stabbed by X24 with his claws *''Caliban - '' Sacrificed himself by setting off grenades to destroy the Transigen van *'The Reavers - All killed by Logan, Laura, and the Mutant kids *'Dr Zandar Rice - '''Slashed in the throught by Logan *'Donald Pierce - 'Tortured and slaughtered by the Mutant Kids *'X-24 - '''Shot in the head by Laura *''Logan Howlett/ Wolverine - ''Impaled on a tree branch by X-24 and died of blood loss as his healing factor wore off due to adamantium poisoning Kong: Skull Island *Gunpei Ikari - 'Eaten off screen by a skull crawler *Several Unnamed Soldiers - Killed when Kong destroyed the helicopters *'Mother Longlegs - Shot by Packard and his soldiers *''Major Jack Chapman - Eaten by a Skullcrawler *Victor Nieves - Torn apart by Leafwings *''Bill Randa - ''Eaten by a skullcrawler *'Skullcrawler - 'Blown up by Mason Weaver *Steve Woodward/ Landsat Steve - Crushed by King Kong *'Preston Packard'' - Crushed by King Kong *''Captain Earl Cole - '' Caught in an explosion after Ramarak whips him away with its tail *'Ramarak - Tongue and innards violently ripped out by Kong Beauty and the Beast *Belle's Mother - Died of the Plague *The Beast's Mother - Unknown *The Beast's Father - Unknown *'Gaston - '''Fell off a bridge *''The Beast - ''Shot by Gaston: Resurrected when Belle told the Beast she loved him *Maestro Cadenza - Killed when the final rose pedal fell off: Resurrected when Belle told the Beast she loved him *''Madame Garderobe - '' Killed when the final rose pedal fell off: Resurrected when Belle told the Beast she loved him *''Mrs Potts - '' Killed when the final rose pedal fell off: Resurrected when Belle told the Beast she loved him *''Chip - '' Killed when the final rose pedal fell off: Resurrected when Belle told the Beast she loved him *Cuisinere - Killed when the final rose pedal fell off: Resurrected when Belle told the Beast she loved him *Chapeau - Killed when the final rose pedal fell off: Resurrected when Belle told the Beast she loved him *''Lumiere - '' Killed when the final rose pedal fell off: Resurrected when Belle told the Beast she loved him *''Cogsworth - '' Killed when the final rose pedal fell off: Resurrected when Belle told the Beast she loved him Power Rangers *'Rita Repulsa - 'Knocked into space by the Power Rangers (debatable) *numerous putties *goldar *zordons team *numerous people The Fate of the Furious *Miller - Stabbed in the abdomen by Hobbs *''Elena Neves - ''Shot in the head by Rhodes *'Connor Rhodes - 'Neck snapped by Dom Guardians of the Galaxy vol 2 *'The Abilisk - 'Slashed by Gamora *Tullk - Released out into space by Ravagers under Nebula and Taserface's orders *Oblo - Released out into space by Ravagers under Nebula and Taserface's orders *'Brahl - Killed by Yondu with his arrow *'Scrote' - Killed by Yondu with his arrow *'Halfnut' - Killed by Yondu with his arrow *'Retch' - Thrown off of a catwalk by Groot *'Narblik - '''Shot by Rocket *'Gef''' - Killed by Yondu with his arrow *'Taserface - '''Killed when Yondu blew up the Eclector *'Ego the Living Planet - Killed when Groot blew up his brain *''Yondu Udonta - Sacrificed Himself to save Quill by giving him his spacesuit causing him to freeze Alien: Covenant *Cpt. Jake Branson: Incinerated along with 47 civilians *Ledward: Host for first Neomorph *Karine Oram: Mutilated by first Neomorph *Faris: Incinerated by explosion triggered by own shoots fired trying to kill first Neomorph *Hallett: Host for second Neomorph/Came out mouth *Ankor: Jaw whipped out by Neomorph *'First Neomorph: Shot dead *City inhabitants and Juggernaut crew: Infected with weaponised Chemical A0-3959X.91 – 15 *Rosenthal: Decapitated by second Neomorph *'Second Neomorph': Shot dead *First Officer Chris Oram: Host for first Xenomorph *Cole: Killed by first Xenomorph *Elizabeth Shaw: Killed by David *'First Protomorph': Crushed to death in a remote crane *Lope: Host for second Xenomorph *Ricks: Headbitten by second Xenomorph *Upworth: Killed by second Xenomorph *Walter: Destroyed by David off-screen (Debateable) *'Facehuggers': Die after implanting embryos *'Second Protomorph': Impaled on spikes and flushed out into space Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales *'Lieutenant Lesaro' - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. *Officer Santos - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. *Officer Moss - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. *Spanish Soldier - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. *Spanish Officer - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. *Officer Magda - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. *'Captain Armando Salazar' - Killed when Jack caused the Silent Mary to crash at the Devil's Triangle. He was later resurrected by the Triangle's forces. *'Lieutenant John Scarfield' - Crushed by Salazar underneath the Silent Mary. *'Lieutenant Lesaro' - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Officer Santos - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Officer Moss - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Spanish Soldier - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Spanish Officer - Drowned when Henry Turner destroyed the Trident, causing the curse to be broken. *Officer Magda - Drowned after Salazar accidentally knocked him off of the anchor into the ocean below. *'Captain Armando Salazar - '''Stabbed by Barbossa causing him to fall into the ocean *''Hector Barbossa - ''Fell into the ocean while killing Salazar Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie *Robots - Shot each other, vaporized by the giant turtle, and burned to death *Puppet George ''- Burned to death *Puppet Harold'' ''- Burned to death *Robbers - Crushed by Captain Underpants (debatable) *Man - Crushed by a safe *'Turbo Toilet 2000 '- Fell apart after breaking his legs *Talking Toilets - Smashed by Captain Underpants Wonder Woman *Orana - Shot by a German Soldier *''Hippolyta - Shot by a German Soldier *'General Ludendorff - Stabbed through the heart by Wonder Woman *''Captain Steve Trevor - Blew himself up by firing a gun inside a plane full of mustard gas *'Ares - 'Blown up by Wonder Woman Transformers: The Last Knight *Strafe - Presumably killed offscreen by TRF forces, prior to the film *Scorn - Presumably killed offscreen by TRF forces, prior to the film *Brains - Presumably killed offscreen by TRF forces, prior to the film *'Dreadbot - Eaten by Grimlock *'Onslaught' - After having his leg sliced off by Drift, he was shot in the chest by Crosshairs and finally killed when Drift sliced his head off *''Sir Edmund Burton - Shot by Megatron *'Infernocus - Beheaded by Optimus Prime *'Nitro Zeus - '''Head shot off by Bumblebee Baby Driver *Baby's Mother - Killed in car crash *Baby's Father - Killed in car crash *'Bats/ Leon Jefferson III - 'Impaled on rebar by Baby *'Darling/ Monica Castello -''' Shot numerous times by policemen *''Doc - Rammed by police car by Buddy *'Buddy/Jason Van Horn - 'Shot in leg by Baby, and fell onto car Despicable Me 3 *Soldiers - Crushed by a giant gum bubble *Marlin - Hit by a boat *Soldiers - Blown up by Balthazar with a rubix cube bomb *2 Teenagers - Crushed by the minions *Sports Car Driver - Knocked into a building by Gru *Gru Hologram - Blown up with missiles *Dru Hologram - Blown up with missiles *Gru Hologram - Impaled on a poison spike, blowing up his head *Balthazar Bratt Toy Robots - Smashed against a door *2 Balthazar Bratt Robots - Shredded by a plane propeller *Balthazar Bratt Toy Robots - Destroyed in a falling plane *'Clyde '- Destroyed in a falling plane *balthazar Bratt - sent falling to his death when gru picked up his gutiar Spider Man: Homecoming *'Jackson Brice/ Shocker - 'Blown up by Vulture *FBI Agent #1 - Hit off a boat by Vulture *FBI Agent #2 - Hit off a boat by Vulture War for the Planet of the Apes *John McCullough - Shot in the head by Wesley after being infected with the Simian Virus sometime prior to the film *'Rod Wilson - Shot with arrows by Ape Warriors. *'Lang' - Bashed to death by Blue Eyes *'Travis' - Bashed to death by Rocket *''Blue Eyes ''- Shot in the head by Wesley with an assault rifle. *''Cornelia'' - Shot in the head by Wesley with an assault rifle. *'Winter' - Suffocated by Caesar. *''Luca ''- Stabbed in the chest by an Alpha Omega Soldier with a bayonet rifle. *Spear - Died of starvation after being strapped to a cross by Alpha Omega Soldiers. *Percy - Shot in the head by the Colonel with a pistol. *'Boyle' - Pulled down a tunnel by Maurice. *'Colonel J. Wesley McCullough '- Shot himself with his own pistol after being infected with the Simian Virus. *'Preacher '- Blown up by Red with a grenade launcher. *'Red '- Shot in the head by Gunner with a pistol for double-crossing and killing Preacher. *'Gunner' - Incinerated alongside the remaining Alpha Omega soldiers when Caesar destroyed the wall by blowing up a nearby gas tank. *''Caesar - Shot in the chest by Preacher with a crossbow and succumbs to his wounds. The Emoji Movie *'Smiler''' - Crushed by an Anti-Virus Bot. (Debatable It *''Georgie Denbrough ''- Eaten off-screen by Pennywise after he bit his arm off. Revived *Betty Ripsom - Eaten off-screen by Pennywise. *'Patrick Hockstetter' - Mauled by Pennywise after being cornered in a sewer. *Eddie Corcoran - Eaten off-screen by Pennywise. *'Oscar "Butch" Bowers' - Stabbed in the neck by Henry with a switchblade, on Pennywise's orders. The Lego Ninjago Movie *'General #1 - '''Blasted out of a volcano by Garmadon: Revealed to have not died but just were hiding on an island *'General #2 - Blasted out of a volcano by Garmadon: Revealed to have not died but just were hiding on an island *'General #3 - '''Blasted out of a volcano by Garmadon: Revealed to have not died but just were hiding on an island *'General #4 - 'Blasted out of a volcano by Garmadon: Revealed to have not died but just were hiding on an island *'General #5 - 'Blasted out of a volcano by Garmadon: Revealed to have not died but just were hiding on an island *'General #6 - 'Blasted out of a volcano by Garmadon: Revealed to have not died but just were hiding on an island *'General #7 - 'Blasted out of a volcano by Garmadon: Revealed to have not died but just were hiding on an island *'General #8 -''' Blasted out of a volcano by Garmadon: Revealed to have not died but just were hiding on an island *'General #9 - '''Blasted out of a volcano by Garmadon: Revealed to have not died but just were hiding on an island *''Sensei Wu - ''Knocked off of a bridge by Garmadon: Revealed to have survived the fall Blade Runner 2049 *Joshi - Shot by Luv *''Joi - ''Destroyed by Luv *'Luv - 'Drowned by Deckard *''Officer K - ''Died of his wounds after fighting Wallace when we see him lying motionless on the steps Thor: Ragnarok *'Surtur - Beheaded by Thor with his hammer, destroying him. He was later revived when Loki put his crown in the Eternal Flame. *'Fire Dragon '- Decapitated when trying to eat Thor, when Skurge sent both Thor and the dragon's head to Asgard through the Bifrost. *''Odin Allfather'' - Died of old age after being stripped of his powers by Loki. *''Volstagg'' - Impaled by Hela with two blades. *''Fandral'' - Impaled by Hela with two blades. *''Hogun'' - Impaled by Hela with a blade. *Carlo - Melted by the Grandmaster with the power of his staff. *Doug - Killed off-screen by the Hulk. *'Topaz' - Crashed her ship while distracted by fireworks caused by Banner. *'Fenris Wolf' - Fell off the edge of Asgard during its fight with the Hulk. *Hajo- Stabbed by a Berserker *''Skurge'' - Impaled by Hela with a blade. *'Hela Odindottir' - Smashed by Surtur with his Twilight Sword. *'Surtur - '''Blew himself up to fufill his destiny of destroying Asgard Justice League *Elinore Stone - Died in unknown accident. (Photo) *Nora Allen - Murdered by unknown person. Her husband Henry was later blamed for it. *'Parademon Scout '- Self-destructed. *Penthesilea - Crushed by Stone Door along with Trigona. *Trigona - Crushed by Stone Door along with Penthesilea. *Venelia - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box. *Euboea - Killed by Steppenwolf while defending the Mother Box. *Yalan Gur - Stabbed by Steppenwolf.(Flashback) *'Parademons '- Killed by Batman, Aquaman, Flash, Cyborg and Wonder Woman. *'Steppenwolf '- Sended back on Apokolips while parademons were eating him. Debatable Coco *'Ernesto De La Cruz - Crushed by a bell *Chicharon - Faded away when his wife forgot him *''Hector - Poisoned by Ernesto in a flashback The Shape of Water *''The Amphibian Man - ''Shot by Strickland: Resurrected when he was put back in the water *''Elisa Esposito - ''Shot by Strickland: Resurrected when the Amphibian Man took her underwater Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi *Paige Tico - Sacrificed Herself to destroy the dreadnaught *'Captain Canady '- Killed when Paige Tico blew up the dreadnaught *Tallie Lintra - Blown up by Kylo Ren *''Admiral Gial Ackbar - ''Blown up by Kylo Ren *'Supreme Leader Snoke - 'Sliced in half by Kylo Ren *'Praetorian 'Guard '''1 - Stabbed by Rey with the Skywalker saber *'Praetorian 'Guard '''2 - Sliced by Rey with the Skywalker saber *'Praetorian 'Guard '''3 - Cut in half by Rey with the Skywalker saber *'Praetorian 'Guard '''4 - Stabbed by Kylo Ren with his red crossguard saber *'Praetorian 'Guard '''5 - Decapitated by Kylo Ren with his red crossguard saber *'Praetorian 'Guard '''6 - Sliced by Kylo Ren with his red crossguard saber *'Praetorian 'Guard '''7 - Decapitated by Rey with the Skywalker saber *'Praetorian Guard 8 - Stabbed in the eye by Kylo Ren with the Skywalker saber *''Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo - Crashed the Resistance ship into Snoke's ship at light speed *'Captain Phasma - 'Ground under her broke from Holdo's crash, sending her falling to her death into an explosion *'BB-9E - 'Blown up by BB8 *''Luke Skywalker - ''Used up all his energy for an astral projection to distract Kylo Ren. In death his body disappeared Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle *Alex Vreeke - Crashed a plane twice, leaving him with one life left. *''Bethany - Eaten by a hippo. Respawned with two lives left. *''Martha'' - Shot by one of Van Pelt's men. Respawned with two lives left. *''Spencer'' - Pushed off a cliff by Fridge. Respawned with two lives left. *''Fridge'' - Exploded due to eating cake (his weakness). Respawned with two lives left. *Scorpion recipient - Stung by a scorpion, at the command of Van Pelt. *''Fridge'' - Trampled by rhinos. Respawned with one life left. *Alex Vreeke - Bitten by a Mosquito (his Weakness). This was undone when Bethany transferred one of her two lives to Alex to keep him from dying for real leaving Alex with one live. *''Bethany'' - Transferred one of her two lives to Alex to keep him from losing his third life and dying for real. *''Spencer'' - Mauled to death by a jaguar. Respawned with one life left. *''Martha'' - Bitten by a snake after stomping on its tail, as her weakness is venom. Respawned with one life left in order to give the jewel to Spencer. *'''Russell Van Pelt - Disintegrated when Spencer returned the jewel to its original place and called Jumanji's name. *'Jumanji' - Crushed by Fridge with a bowling ball. This was undone when Spencer fixes the game in Jumanji: The Next Level and reenters the game